


Legend and Avatar

by Sioban_Avayandir



Series: Avatar: Legend of the Assassin [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Mentions of Rape, Multi, No Bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioban_Avayandir/pseuds/Sioban_Avayandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the 100 year war ended, peace and prosperity came, but not for long. The world now face the problems of corrupt politicians, cruel warlords, and horrifying crimes. A legend was once told about an Avatar; that Aang, the Savior of the people, was rumored to be the Avatar from the legends. Now a new legend walks the earth, and is heading for Republic City. What does a legendary assassin plan on doing in the city that is slowly falling into chaos?</p><p>This is on Hiatus until further notice, I found myself losing inspiration for this fanfic and been motivated to write other genre of fanfictions. But its not abandoned. I still have the end game just dont know how to write the in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own Legend of Korra, all of that is Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino

“You are to protect my daughter, nothing more. Keep her away from those blasted Triads and other filthy gangs in Republic City!” Hiroshi Sato ordered the kneeling assassin before him. He had paid good money for this particular woman. Her assignments are legendary among mercenary and hired men in the market; he didn’t even believe this was the woman being talked about before he asked to prove herself. He still feels shivers down his spine when he remembers how easily the said woman have immobilized his men in mere seconds then hold a blade against his throat in such swiftness that if he was being killed he doubts his brain could register it in time. Yes, Hiroshi was very convinced that this woman was the talked legend among the battlefields.

Hiroshi stares down on the assassin whose head was bowed before him. At any other time he would have felt smug to have such an assassin kneel before him, but this particular woman was eerie. No one would have recognized her as the famed assassin who is said to have strength of a whole army; feared by all who stands before her path, rumored to be merciless to those who crossed her. You wouldn’t recognize her even if you were sitting beside her! Because kneeling in front of Hiroshi right now was a girl not older than her own daughter. A 17 year old teenager is the famed assassin that can bring men to their knees faster than any long time assassin could in their lifetime. Who knew such appearance could be so deadly. But Hiroshi won’t be fooled again; he has seen her skill, albeit a small portion of her skill set. He has control over probably the most powerful assassin in the world, something he has greatly thought over repeatedly in his mind. He debated with himself whether hiring her was safe, he would never let scum like her near Asami if he could prevent it. But the Triple Threat Triads is gaining fraction in tremendous speed. And after the unjust murder of his late wife, Yasuko, at the hands of the Triads; Hiroshi has despised all gangs, mercenary, and assassins alike. He would never associate with anyone who’s within that field. All of his men are trained by instructors under him; none would be seen behaving like savage killers for self gain. However even with his greatest fighters the numbers of the Triad is threatening to crush him, and he could not let that happen. Asami, his daughter is his only remaining beacon in life. He vowed to avenge Yasuko at all cost, but he will protect Asami whatever it takes.

Hiroshi’s best fighters wouldn’t stand long against the Triads numbers, and as if things aren’t bad enough Raiko is in their pocket. Whatever means of legal action is out of the question with a corrupt president. With Amon and the Equalist he has power to fight them, but protecting Asami is a personal matter. He could not ask the Equalist to spare men to protect her; their numbers is still not in its prime. He will only weaken their strength. This was why Hiroshi was greatly conflicted with this decision; he is being a hypocrite hiring this assassin for his own means. He even consulted this matter with Amon and the inner circle. Most were against the idea however Amon expressed understanding by telling everyone that if in a different situation he would be considered one of them by being the leader of their movement. Many disagreed but Amon said even if he is fighting for a cause, the Equalist started because of him fighting for his own benefit. Hiroshi was greatly troubled by this but Amon reassured him by saying that he controls this monster; therefore he wouldn’t be doing something bad if he puts a tight leash on it. Many were pacified by the idea of controlling something the world considers the most powerful being alive, eventually they agreed that a contract would be made so that the assassin would only specifically protect Asami and nothing more. She won’t be able to harm Asami and Hiroshi or other people they specifically say not to, and should there be a breach in contract on her part she is to kill herself. This is common among assassins since if they failed an assignment, killing themselves is the only thing considered to regain their honor. Writing it in a contract backs them up against betrayal, even if assassins are known to follow through their word, they would never trust their kind. Whatever consequence Hiroshi fears in hiring the assassin he feels secured that at the end of the day if the assassin betrays him, he knows that the she will die. Feared or not the contract binds her to the death.

“This contract binds you to death if you ever betray me. You have read and signed this willingly, there is no turning back. The fine print states your death if you changed your mind after signing. You have no escape!” Hiroshi’s voice booms in the confines of his office. Even though everything has been assured that nothing goes wrong with this, Hiroshi is still furious of her. Even though she is kneeling before him, her presence alone infuriates him. He advances menacingly towards her, sneering where he kneels.

“As of this day, you work under me! Say your name and we are done!” Throughout the time Hiroshi was with the girl he never learned of her name. He only called her filthy beast or savage when he was asked about her. She refused to give her name when they met, saying that if there was no job then there was no need to know her name. This was one of the reason Hiroshi doubted claims about her; there was no name to give the famed assassin from the rumors, and so Hiroshi was rightfully suspicious. However upon seeing her skill he had all the proof he needs; even so he refuses not knowing her name. To not know someone by their name, even if it’s a filthy assassin, is a sign of weakness.

Silently fuming Hiroshi stood waiting for the assassin’s answer. He did not like to be kept waiting, and he didn’t like the situation where in he feels he is lower than her in the exchange. Slowly her head rises from being bowed, she made eye contact with him as she did so. Her face was emotionless as she faced him, completely void of any life. Hiroshi noticeably shivered at what he saw; never had he felt such unease upon facing someone. The assassin smirked at his reaction and Hiroshi was about to yell some more when she spoke.

“You can just call me Korra”


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the whole contract happen? Why did Korra signed a contract that can potentially be her end?

Korra was bored. She’s been sitting in Hiroshi Sato’s office for who knows how long, hearing the man yell the fine prints and protection details of the contract; Korra already read the damn thing! She doesn’t need a recap. What does this guy want, for her to back down? Uh huh not happening, Korra wasn’t dumb enough to fall for that! Though some would argue with her about that; no sane hitman or assassin was going to sign that damn paper if they actually read it. But Korra was no ordinary assassin. She has something else in mind when they were writing the conditions and agreements for this job that day. 

Korra was doubtful of Hiroshi’s business when he approached her one evening in Narooks; No one knows who she is and has been living in Republic City for some time now for some normalcy. She bought an apartment downtown and has been participating half time in the gauntlet tournament, as a temporary player. She didn’t want anyone suspicious of her identity just yet. So when Hiroshi approached her while she was happily slurping her noodles, she was wary of him. His stride screams important and rich, and usually people who approached her like that were either scouts for the gauntlet or people who know who she really is. Setting her chopsticks down, Korra watched him as he rudely sat at her table. She was seated near the back to avoid pesky scouts bugging her to play for their team; and technically no one would have recognized her cause her hood was up while she ate. 

That was why Korra was more suspicious of Hiroshi, whoever told him this info they were spot on. Hiroshi knows how to find Korra THE Assassin, Korra didn’t like that very much. But her mood brightened a little at his offer; Korra knew of the issues in Republic City, and she knows that this man was among the inner circle of the Equalist, the Equalist who hates her for being an assassin. She was surprised to be asked to be a bodyguard for Hiroshi’s daughter, she doesn’t know much about the girl but if her father was with the Equalist then she will eventually run into trouble. But Hiroshi was insufferable negotiating their deal that Korra offered the idea of a contract. She doesn’t want to argue with the man if his this deaf to her voice then she rather read it than hear it. 

A week after their initial meeting Hiroshi showed up and presented her with a very thick manila envelope. The contract was ridiculous and Korra assumed that the length of it was a ploy for her to sign without understanding it enough. Raising an eyebrow at the idiot Korra sat at the table and read the damn contract. Everything was at her disadvantage; even a monkey could see that this was a scam. So Korra needed to improvise, the contract more or less says that she is to only protect the girl and Hiroshi at all cost; even if losing her life was at stake to do so. Another detail was that whoever these idiots think that should be protected as well in acceptable circumstances were part of her job. Korra can’t harm anyone who is Equalist, except to protect Hiroshi’s daughter. Harming the girl and anyone protected by the contract will result to her death. They balanced the whole thing with benefits from Future Industry and health plans, oh and the notably large pay as well. Korra wanted to laugh at the guy then make him piss his pants for even thinking he could get away with this, but she noticed something while reading it. The protection detail has no expiration. Even when the contract has been completed she is bound to protect. 

Throughout Korra’s career as an assassin, she has been hired in many different jobs and conditions. But one thing always remains the same in all her assignments; she is no longer needed when the job is finished. In every assassins career their retirement is either death or pledging of allegiance to a master. Even if one were to stop in taking assignments, their life is already ruined by their works; you will be eventually hunted down or killed by someone. Korra never had the offer of serving a master; they are all too scared of her to hire her. Even if her works are of flawless execution, no one wanted a teenager who is capable at such a young age. And so Korra travels; she goes from one city to the next, leaving the place immediately when the job is completed. No one wanted the feared assassin to be staying around their territory, even if Korra swears not to harm anyone, they don’t want her there. All Korra ever wanted was a place to stay period. Her young life is spent in solitude and with Naga; Korra doesn’t know how she’ll survive without her. Naga, her polar bear dog that she found when she ran away from that place…

Korra saw the job as an opportunity. As much as the damn thing says stupid rules and consequences, she can exploit the protection detail. Korra knows that her life is not secured in this job, whether they keep her alive or not till the Equalist succeeds while protecting the girl, they want her dead one way or another. That’s the hard part; she needs to secure her life first before anything else. The protection detail extends after the contract expires, she is to harm not one of the Satos and those they protect, making the Equalist out of her reach. If Korra can twist things a bit she could probably trick them to agreeing to her scam. Korra pauses her scheming and stares at Hirsohi; he seems impatient and annoyed with her reading the contract. Korra tries to hide her smirk as she sees a plan forming in her mind. She sets the contract down loudly and gains Hiroshi’s attention.

“You finally finished reading?” Hiroshi sneered at her as his attempt to annoy her fails. Korra gave him a leveled stare till she could sense him beginning to be uncomfortable at the silence.

“Yea, I’m finished reading... Give me one reason to let you live from this stupid stunt?” she threatens him. For a second Hiroshi panics at the threat but regains himself and slammed his fist at the table. Korra’s first step was to establish that she was dangerous, Hiroshi might have gotten her identity right but he doesn’t fear her. If he sees that she is something not to be trifled with, it can either go from no contract to being wary of negotiating. Korra needed to be the one in control in this transaction, she needed Hiroshi to listen for her to change a few things and Hiroshi was too full of himself to let the flow go.

“Who do you think you are?! Do you know who I am to threaten me?! I can have you killed if I wanted to! Are you so full of yourself to think you can boss me around? What guarantees do I even have that you’re the real thing? Who are you anyways?” Hiroshi was standing at this point. He stood with his temper when Korra merely smirked at his dramatics. Korra was grinning in the inside, Hiroshi was so easy to rile up! 

“Is that it? I don’t spend my time with people who can’t negotiate. And I don’t need to tell you my name if there’s no job. I am the real thing fat ass, and I suggest you pick your next word well cause it might be your last.” Korra stood up also and went up Hiroshi’s space to stare at him face to face. By now the place was deserted; fights usually have audience but Korra suspects that Hiroshi might have had men outside for backup. She still has her hood up and was thankful for that, even when the place was all cleared of people she didn’t want to be recognized. Hiroshi was fuming by the gall of the girl; he clearly doubts Korra capable of anything like the rumors.

“Then prove it!” Hiroshi hissed at the girl and called his men in to fight. If Hiroshi was more attentive then he might have seen Korra grinning broadly at his words.

Korra was doing a happy dance inside her head, she was hoping for Hiroshi to be more docile when threatened but she forgot nobody took her seriously when unrecognized. Hiroshi’s reaction was better than she hoped! 5 men entered the establishment and quickly surrounded her; they had tonfas and bats with them and were wearing Equalist masks. Hiroshi was standing at the side glaring at her, surrounded by his men; Korra gave him a devilish smirk and charged towards the closest Equalist from her. The guy quickly reacted and swung his bat sideways to her head; Korra caught the bat and with the momentum of the swing pulled it to the side so that the Equalist is pulled too. The Equalist head was heading straight first Korra's fastly approaching fist and the collision was a gush of blood from the Equalist masks. The guys’ goggled mask was broken and it also cut up the man’s face.

The others ran quickly towards her, pivoting on her heel Korra delivered a swift kick to some Equalist abdomen, while the guy was hunched over Korra vaulted up from the man’s back with a lot of force to topple him down to the floor. In the air Korra defended herself from an oncoming attack from another’s kick aimed at her; catching the attack with her arm, Korra quickly changed her position and grabbed the man’s leg and proceeded to throw him with surprising ease and strength towards the slowly standing Equalist she used as a boost jump. The two men groaned from the pain and the remaining Equalist began to smarten up.

They slowly circled her around till they were close enough then quickly attacked. They were hoping to catch her off guard by the sudden speed but Korra was an expert. The two realized they were greatly outmatched and was starting to get tired; still having their weapons, the taller of the two threw his bat towards Korra, she caught it with her hand and used it to bash the man’s head. Blood sprayed out of the guys head and he fell down like a sack. The dude will have a concussion with how much strength Korra swung it. The last Equalist took advantage of the distraction and aimed his tonfa at Korra’s midsection.

Korra wasn’t even breaking a sweat, this guys were small fry’s compared to the men she fought in the past. Korra swung around mid arc and raised both her left elbow and knee, in incredible precision, when the tonfa was nearing Korra’s side she crushed the tonfa with her knee and elbow. The Equalist eyes bugged out from his face from the sound of the crack of his weapon; Korra still had the bat from the last attack, she smirked at the petrified Equalist who was stuck in between surprise and fear. This happened in a span of 2 seconds as she lowered her raised leg diagonally to the side, swinging the bat from above to the man’s head diagonally down with such force and momentum Korra doubts the man won’t have problems when he does woke up. Still standing with her back facing Hiroshi, Korra swiftly pulled out a knife from her belt and turned around with such fluidity that it looks more like dancing than anything else and closed the gap between her and Hiroshi in seconds before placing the flat of the blade slowly to the man’s pulse.

Silence fell upon the restaurant, only Hiroshi could hear the thundering beats of his heart. He had no doubt that his life was hanging at the edge of this woman’s blade. He was doubtful of the girl but was also cautious, that’s why he brought back up. And he just witnessed his back up fall in less than a minute. Hiroshi was very aware now that he just attacked probably the most powerful assassin in the world. He didn’t even realize he was shaking till the girl spoke.

“You cold Sato?” Korra asked in an almost worried tone. Everything was falling into place, Korra knows that Hiroshi was desperate to protect her daughter but also smart enough not to cross her after what happened. She pats the side of his cheek with the blade and turned around to find something that survived the fight to sit on. She pulled a chair up and sat on it, watching Hiroshi get back his bearings. When Hiroshi found her face, Korra gestured with the knife the chair at the other side of the table. Korra put on a face devoid of emotion and watched Hiroshi sit; he was visibly paler than a while ago. Korra got what she wanted, a docile Hiroshi; It was time to negotiate.

“Where were we? Oh yea I finished reading that garbage.” Korra again gestured with the knife, pointing it towards the scattered remains of the contract. She didn’t wait for Hiroshi’s response; Korra doesn’t want to have a long conversation with the man for him to get back his wits.

“You see the pay and benefits really are pleasant to think about, but my safety is non-existing in this deal. I may have the benefits and pay but you get more out of me. You get to secure your lives. Now all I want is to have mine secured as well. Can we do that?” Korra needed to play this right, this was all or nothing. She scared her employer enough that if Hiroshi thinks he can’t give what she wants, he may stop the deal. She needed it to look that she’s not asking much of him.

“Don’t you guys fight for equality? Where’s the equality in this contract if my life is forfeited and all of yours are secured? I understand the death consequence from the contract; it is the way of an assassin to die when they fail. But we need to… compromise somehow so that this isn’t to… bias in writing.” Korra wasn’t really known for words. She really hope she picked the right one though, cause by the looks of Hiroshi’s face, he’s got his self back.

“What is it you want? The death clause stays! You fail in following the agreement’s rules is a failure already of the contract!”Korra wanted to roll her eyes, this guy is too stupid. Of course she knows that what the Equalist wants is her death, he’s too focused in his anger to notice she’s targeting something else.

“Yes I know that. I’ve had jobs where my life was on the line Sato. You’re missing my point. I agree to die when I fail, you understand? When I FAIL, if I don’t – my life should be secured. I fail I die, I deliver everyone’s happy!”Korra emphasized her point. Korra was very much hopeful that Hiroshi does get what she means; in doing so however she dropped her guard and showed a teen like hopeful face that looks more of someone asking a favor than negotiating. Hiroshi was disturbed by the change; he can’t seem to be comfortable talking to the girl like talking to a normal teenager, just a moment ago said girl had his life hanging on the line!

“And? What’s your point? Do you have a problem with the terms and conditions of the contract?” Hiroshi was trying not to push the girl. If he wasn’t so desperate to protect Asami then he had already fled when the fighting started. He needed at least a common ground with her and if he accidentally pushed too much he might not get to see her daughter again. At least in a calm meeting he might walk alive.

“That’s what I’ve been saying! You see if I failed I will die, that I can understand. But when I’m successful there’s no guarantee that I won’t die. You see what my problem is? Your contract doesn’t protect me when I do my part!” Korra was playing the – you finally understand card. She knows that Hiroshi’s trying to be more considerate with negotiating, and Korra was thankful of her appearance right now. It’s easy to fake to be clueless but it’s harder to match it with an equally clueless face. She needed to be nice to Hiroshi so that he doesn’t run off.

“And what do you propose? We, I especially don’t want to protect you! What we wanted from the start was for the exchange of protection was pay and benefits. The conditions are for when you fail, you die. Something that is common to your savage behavior, our cause doesn’t protect people like you.” Hiroshi forgot to be nice. He really hates her for being an assassin, but Korra doesn’t mind the lashing out. She can also make use of it.

“I don’t want your protection. I just want to tweak something in the contract. Rather than dying because of failure, how about changing it when there’s a breach in contract? Death by breach. As long as I follow through the deal, which includes the conditions you wrote up, I won’t get killed. My life is secured like I wanted it to be.” Korra said it as normal as possible. She didn’t want to tip Hiroshi off with what she’s planning. The extended protection detail is something Korra was sure that the Equalist and Hiroshi thought as a backup plan in case their plans don’t go the way they want. If the Equalist movements failed it doesn’t affect the contract because the contract states that only after the Equalist won will it expire. However if they do win, and the contract expires, and Korra is still alive, and let out of her duties, there is no guarantee they win against her. Korra knows she can beat an army, she’s done it before. If her hunch is right, that the extended protection detail was for their safety in event she lives through the duration of the contract, then Korra needs the change to be approved. The gist of the protection detail was protection and no violence against them, failure to follow was death. Now if the contract expires she still can’t harm them since the protection detail is beyond the expiration of the contract, she is bound not to harm them. Technically Korra can disregard this because all she has to do was leave the place when she’s done, but she wants a place to stay and if she does stay they will try to kill her. Not that it’s a problem, but harming them is failure and that result in death; something true assassins uphold, she’ll never go back on her word. Republic City has no idea who she is; it’s been so long since she lived a life so normal. And if Hiroshi agrees to her proposal then as long as Korra upholds the protection detail then they can’t kill her also. 

All for a place to stay.


	3. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami meets her bodyguard, how will she react to knowing its nature?

The usual busy streets of republic city was even more unorganized as a speeding satomobile zooms through the road. The driver, a beautiful woman with ebony locks of hair, was uncharacteristically speeding with no care whatsoever. Asami has something else on mind. The ride from the mansion to Future Industries was short and Asami didn’t plan to march up to Hiroshi without thinking it through first. She wouldn’t be this rash if she had actual facts about what she heard about, but when she heard the maids’ gossip as she walked inside the mansion for some snacks she paused to listen.

Asami wasn’t able to actually listen to the whole story because when she heard Hiroshi hired an assassin, she pop out of her hiding place at once and asked the maid directly what she was talking about. Asami just finished tinkering with a Satomobile when she heard the conversation, so when she suddenly decided to show herself, the maids were surprised; Asami could bet they’d never seen her this messy before because she usually spends most of her time in either the garage, the office, or her room. But that wasn’t the time to critic her outfit and makeup, however the maid refused to say anything else, saying that that’s all she knows about the rumor. Asami was even more confuse to know a rumor was going around about this; no wonder some of the Equalist would glance at her when she walks by the hideout or in the mansion. 

Asami was nearing the office when she passed by a really large… Asami was actually not sure. The white animal looked like a dog but it was too big to be one, especially its front paws. Its back legs were thinner than the front and its fur was quite thick. All Asami could speculate was it was from somewhere in the water tribe area. Parking a bit ways from the dog like animal since it seemed to growl at her when she tried to take a closer look at its anatomy, Asami went inside and resumed her pondering.

She didn’t think up any logical conclusion why her father is involved with those types of people; and that is to say if it was even true to begin with. Ever since Asami’s mother was brutally killed and raped by the Triads, Hiroshi despised the gangs, hitmen and assassins with great passion. She can’t comprehend the idea of her father talking with one without strangling them on the spot. Asami can understand her father’s pain, she went through losing her mom in the most hurtful way for a child to bear. Hiroshi started making Asami take self defense and combat training after that, she didn’t understood it before but now she was thankful her dad made her do it. She’ll never be defenseless against monster like them and one way or another the demanding training was able to help with her grief. Asami has accepted it, but it was still painful to lose her mother like that.

Entering the main lobby Asami could see some Equalist paused when she arrived. Their eyes were wide in surprise and she could sense they were caught off guard by her visit. Usually she’s in the mansion by this time, and by the looks of it they were counting on that too. She narrowed her eyes at them but they avoided her gaze and shuffled quickly out of her way; this was adding to Asami’s suspicions. Opting to ignore them to get the truth from the real source of the problem, Asami quickly left the lobby and went straight to the secret elevator for Equalist use only. She needed to know what was going on!

When she arrived at the floor her father’s office was, she could hear him shouting from where she stood. Asami quicken her pace as she nearly jogged toward her father’s office. She never heard her father shout that loud; the idea of him talking to an assassin was beginning to be possible.

She turned towards her father’s hall and saw the familiar doors to his office. Even when their closed shut Asami was still able to hear her father shout madly; cautiously placing her hand on the door, she took a deep breath and knocked. Nothing happened. The shouting was still there and Asami suspects her dad didn’t hear her. Bracing herself for whatever was at the other side, Asami pushed open the door.

Inside was a peculiar scene of her father posed like he was going to combust at any second. Hiroshi was as red as a tomato and was dangerously crossing over a purple shade as time goes by. He didn’t notice Asami and she quickly went after her father to try and calm him down. She didn’t notice the other woman in the room as she was too worried for Hiroshi’s well being.

Calming her father down, she began to look around for what caused Hiroshi’s outburst. Nothing was out of place and the office was organized; letting go of Hiroshi’s shoulders she turned around and saw a water tribe woman sitting at the couch watching them with an amused smirk on her face. Asami glared at the woman as her father regained his breath.

“Asami! I didn’t hear you come in, but good timing I have something to tell you.” Hiroshi adjusted his collar and cleared his voice. He was nervous about telling the whole idea to Asami, he didn’t consult her for this and since she joined the Equalist they always talked things through together. 

Asami turned her gaze from the woman to her father. Hiroshi was noticeably paler than a while ago and he was fidgeting with his collar. An obvious sign of nervousness, she narrowed her eyes as her father paled more than before. Hiroshi did something without talking it through Asami; she can sense it, there’s nothing much capable of making her father nervous. Asami placed her hands on her hips and quirked an eyebrow telling Hiroshi she was waiting.

“Asami, this girl here is your appointed bodyguard. Her orders are to specifically protect you and those you wish to be as well. Her name's Korra.” Asami noticed her father’s tone, it was one of disgust. This already proves the rumors to be true; Hiroshi never used that tone on anyone who isn’t part of gangs and hitmen. The woman stood as she was introduced; she was shorter than Asami, at least 1 or 2 inches smaller. She was from the water tribe from the looks of her heritage, there was a huge possibility that the dog like animal was hers. The woman was wearing a sleeveless skin tight shirt, but loose around the collar as a hoodie. She wears fingered gloves that were up to her biceps; her pants looked somewhat loose but comfortable, it was just below her knee and the rest were with a dark blue wrapping and was hidden beneath the woman’s heavy duty looking boots. The woman looked ready for a fight.

She tried to bottle up her frustrations and glared at the cause of it, but the woman was still smirking at them and she just got more irritated. Scowling one more time at the obnoxious woman, Asami returns to her original plan and turned back to Hiroshi.

"I don't need a bodyguard! I'm perfectly fine on my own dad! I can take care of myself, what's the use of all those training if I can't use it? And even if I agreed to the idea I am not allowing someone like her!" Asami finally voiced out her anger and frustrations. She glared towards the girl but her face was passive, as if she wasn’t involved in the problem. She frowned at the fast change to the girl, she was hoping for some kind of reaction to her statement. Asami has encountered different kinds of thugs in Republic City, and most of them either leer at her or try to muscle her down. She knows how to piss them off and knows when to shut up, she observes them as she does this and has been quite accurate as of late. However the woman before her didn’t react the way she observed. Greatly distracted by the woman Hiroshi was able to answer Asami’s numerous questions.

“Asami I know what you are capable of. But the Triads are growing stronger! Even our numbers won’t stand a chance if we have a direct attack. And as powerful as you are, even you won’t last against their men. I don’t want you to be in that kind of situation with any of them!” Hiroshi whispered yell in such venom in his words that he started shaking. Asami immediately felt guilty for cornering her dad like that. She could understand where his coming from but Asami cannot accept the woman for the job. She was going to talk about it more but Hiroshi beat her to talking first.

“I know you don’t want any one like her to protect you, but she is the best among those savages. If the situation comes she would quickly finish anyone who dares to harm you in that way! She would even throw her life to save you! She has signed the contract she will do as it states!” Hiroshi’s last word were directed at Korra, she didn’t even bat an eye with the how Asami’s father glared at her. She seems used to it.

Asami didn’t want to concede to her father’s idea but she also doesn’t want to push him more, so she reluctantly accepted the idea. She will do this for her dad, for Hiroshi to be at least at ease when away from her. She eyed the woman again in resignation and hoped for the best, which is her being dead according to the contract at some point.

 

There are things in life that Asami has gotten used to. There’s the influx of suited Equalist walking by the halls, the mini explosions in the bunkers, and even the occasional sounds of rendezvous in vacant rooms; Asami didn’t want to know. But Asami was greatly disturbed by her newly appointed bodyguard! It was not like the girl was close to begin with, but everywhere she goes, she’s in the vicinity. 

The first 2 days were terrible; she had to be followed around literally! When Hiroshi was over with the introductions that night Korra proceeded to follow her out; Asami backed her up bristling because of being followed, she snapped at her so called bodyguard and said to remain at least a 15 feet radius around her; Korra merely inclined her head and gave her some space. Since then Asami was very aware of her presence, even though it was hard for her to pick it up. She knows she’s there and it’s unsettling. 

What’s more bothersome for her was that throughout the job the girl never changed face. The same indifferent front was present as it was in the office of her father. Asami didn’t know how to handle her; she showed some sense of life that time by smirking, but since then the girl didn’t even look at her face! Did she offend her? Not that Asami cared, but the woman was more than different than the usual hitman or thug. 

Hiroshi gave Asami info about Korra’s career; Asami was more than disgusted upon reading the rumors. How can someone do those things?! However Asami felt confused as the woman was a year younger from her, how can a 17 year old be that capable? She isn’t underestimating her or anything; that could prove to be deadly. Asami herself is said to be advance than those of her generation, she has been trained and taught by the best teachers Hiroshi could buy. Even then her teachers and instructors were impressed by her intellect and diligence, something Asami’s father was very proud of.

But she can’t defeat a whole army by her own. And having read the information about the woman was disturbing, her earliest exploit was at 12; what the hell was up with this woman?! She didn’t feel safe being followed by this person, how can her father think this was a good idea?! Asami doesn’t see her that often since she snapped at her, but whenever she sees her around she can’t stop the shiver that runs down her spine. It was pretty scary to think that a 17 yr old girl could be so dangerous. And her only guarantee of safety was a signed paper? Asami was not assured.

Currently Asami was working in her office at a new design for the satomobile; the one out now was too dependent on gas. Asami didn’t want the pollution it creates. She didn’t realize the time had gone by while she worked and was nearly alone in the building. Nearly alone meaning the other person added was her bodyguard. Asami didn’t want to go out of her office; she was uncomfortable with being in the same elevator as that woman. She was in front of her door still hesitating when the clock at her office showed it was already midnight. She needed to go home or else her dad would come looking for her.

Asami took a deep breath and slowly released it, steeling her will she took hold of the handle and opened the door. The eerie sound as it opened was like mocking her to come out. Asami gulped at the dark hall and proceeded to lock up. She was trying to calm her nerves and wasn’t very successful, she was stressing herself with her wild thoughts and was jumping at anything that moved; whether by wind or just imagination. She was so relieved when she saw that the reception area’s light was still on, she was in so much hurry to get out of there she forgot someone was waiting for her.

Entering the reception she screamed out loud when she heard a bark greet her. Looking around wildly she saw the woman standing by the couch and was petting the large animal by the head. For a moment, with her scattered mind set, she thought the woman brought the animal to eat her and was panicking greatly. But upon seeing the woman’s always passive face Asami begins to calm down, she was still shaky as she tried to walk by the elevator. 

Waiting for it to open Asami was feeling very awkward of the situation, but when she was about to speak the elevator came; she entered and turned to look at her bodyguard whether they were joining her, but the woman only inclined her head and Asami was very thankful that she wasn’t joining her inside. When the elevator was about to close Asami chance a look at the woman, she only saw a glimpse before the doors closed on her. She was slowly turning red as the elevator ride goes down; before the doors close Asami wasn’t sure but she thought she saw a ghost of a smile on the always passive face of the woman.


	4. Equalist Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Equalist make's a breakthrough for their Revolution

Korra didn’t know how to read the girl, one minute she was furious the next she was awkward. She couldn’t help herself but to at least smile a little when the girl screamed last night. From what she observed the woman was a workaholic; she needs to live a little. Maybe being one of the main supporters of the revolution is a bit demanding but Korra can tell that the girl was lonely.

She may be using work as a distraction but Korra could see through her façade; she knows what it feels like through her own experience. Korra had a sad childhood, she was taken from her family and eventually rejected by them; it may be different but she also lost her parents. Korra can’t help but to empathize with Asami. She wants to offer help but she doesn’t know if it’s welcomed. 

This is why Korra is adhering to Asami’s demands and even patient of her bitching. The girl probably never got to get her anger out on people, always keeping her anger to herself; distracting herself with work and Equalist related stuff. Korra had always been a very loud and very short tempered girl but when it’s time for work she can prioritize, but even then she lets her emotions out at some point. It’s suffocating keeping it all inside. Korra’s just waiting for it all to blow out of proportion. 

This morning was awkward between the two, Asami was embarrassed and Korra was passive again, eventually Korra took pity of the girl and remained scarce throughout the floor; just keeping enough distance to hear when she is needed. She was gazing outside by the window when she heard Hiroshi call for her.

“There is to be a meeting today and your services are not required. You can go now” Hiroshi dismissed her without looking directly in her eyes, Korra fought her smirk when she noticed Hiroshi to be more annoyed than usual. Nodding her understanding, Korra gave Asami a glance and left the building. She wasn’t exactly leaving the two alone, just leaving the area to give them privacy. She would never leave her charge alone especially if they were attacked.

When Korra got to the front entrance Naga came running up to greet her. After the incident last night Naga was off limits in the building, something Naga showed displeasure through constantly peeing over their entry mats. The receptionist has complained numerous times with the management but no one was brave enough to approach Korra to tell her so. 

“Well hello to you too Naga! Having fun out here?” Korra asked as Naga licked her face, she laughs and pets his head; the receptionist loudly scoff at their little gesture and Korra went and walk across the street while Naga followed her. She didn’t want to be too far away from the building in case of emergency, so Korra just walked around and got familiar with her surroundings.

Korra has already scouted the area but she’s not too familiar with who was around. The place was filled with elites and business people that nearly made Korra insecure with her clothes. Korra never liked the rich folks, they are always snobbish and judgmental that Korra wouldn’t wait for a job to kill anyone who crossed her; but she wasn’t like that. Korra never killed anyone unless a job says so. She wasn’t an out of control serial killer; her time in the compound taught her at least some dignity.

Many people have misconceptions about assassins. Assassins aren’t that common and they have similar job description with mercenary and hit men; the main difference would be that there is a code to be followed. Every true assassin has learned of this and has implemented it in their profession. To assassins this code is law, no one should exercise their power on others, taking a life can only be done if there’s a job; you aren’t taught to be an assassin to be a serial killer. No matter what your agreement is with your client, it is to be upholding till it is completed; failure results in death.

Assassins practice this zealously that there isn’t much left now. Korra agrees with this, for her once you commit to a deal, you commit to death as well. In the compound as much as they were taught how to kill, they were also taught of its weight. Korra believes that if you’re capable to follow through the agreement to kill, then if you failed you are capable of owning up to your actions. Killing is easy taking a life from someone is not; succeeding in assignments means you are able to carry the weight of the lives you’ve taken on your shoulders.

Assassins have killed numerously, there is no turning back from that path; their lives are ruled by death and Death alone should judge their actions. This is the belief of assassins, whoever agrees to be an assassin should accept that failure to deliver is judge by the actions they have done. No assassin escapes Death’s judgment, you’ll meet your end whether on the job or suicide, rarely through age; Assassins have taken their oath to follow this code, and so they also do not kill carelessly.

Korra didn’t like the rich folk because they don’t know what life is really like and they discriminately judge those below them. Not everyone gets to be fortunate at once when they’re born, others really don’t have a choice at all. This really bothers Korra because those who can hire her are only the rich, but Korra doesn’t mind the amount for her jobs. She picks only those who are aware of taking a life, she refuse to accept jobs where she kills someone for petty reasons. The pay only increase cause Korra knows they’re rich and doesn’t mind getting more out of them. With the number of jobs she has accomplished Korra is well off not to be concern about her expenses. She’ll accept someone’s plea for her services for free if she sees it’s worth it. But once again most of those who knows her as an assassin are rich folks, others who do and aren’t better off are too scared to approach her.

“Come on Naga, let’s try to find somewhere less crowded” Korra sighs as she walks away from the busy streets followed by Naga. Their backs followed by disapproving glares from the business people as they avoid the polar bear dog. Korra wanted to punch their faces with how disgusted they were of Naga, they should be awed because Naga may very well be the very first tamed polar bear dog! But Korra just deepen her scowl as they move to a different location.

It was nearing 5 in the afternoon when Korra saw the Satos leaving the office. Korra endured nearly 7 hours of wandering and muttering around republic city’s elite community. Even when she bought her lunch the vendor looked as if she stole the money, good thing Naga was there to scare her shut or else if she even tried to insult her Korra was not responsible for her actions; the woman needed a good scare to learn an important life lesson, don’t sass Korra.

Discretely following behind their car, Korra wondered if this meeting was well protected. Sure Raiko was with the gangs but the police still protect the citizens, and Equalist has started to attack innocent gauntlet fighters too. The Equalist are against the gangs and police, a meeting now with the current situation can’t be good for the Equalist, they are bound to be ambushed or raided. Korra needs to keep an eye on the Satos.

They arrived at a warehouse factory that was left alone for the night. Korra stopped her pursuit on Naga when the streets lessen in cars; she was too obvious if she carried on riding Naga in a nearly deserted road. So they traveled by the alleys and openings between buildings, when Korra was certain they were headed somewhere in the area she left Naga in a secluded place and traveled on foot; every meters she’d whistle for Naga to come and stay there then go off and follow them again. This was to make sure Naga was still near enough to be called over in case of emergencies.

Currently Korra is on the roof of an adjacent building, she was debating whether to actually guard on the building’s roof or just stay put. When Korra noticed there was a bouncer on the entrance Korra concede to changing her guarding station; she’d here the bouncer if there’s any sign of raid. 

Running back from the roof Korra made sure to have a good distance before jumping over. Deeming the stretch was enough she ran full speed towards the edge and jumped with the momentum. She landed with a thud and rolled over towards the center so that if the guy on stake out duty were to check she wasn’t seen. Waiting a bit more Korra finally moved and looked around for a place on the roof to sit. Going to the back of the warehouse Korra found a perch below the roof with a small window. She grabbed the edge and lowered herself on the small perch; keeping quiet as she lands she turned and looked at the window. She was looking at great number of people inside and just below her was the stage; it was perfect because the organizers wouldn’t be able notice her by their positions and the glass was dirty enough to hide her face.

Korra was trying to find the Satos through the dirty glass but most she could see was vague figures; she could more or less say who’s in an Equalist mask from the audience. A few more minutes and the lights were opened and a mic was heard. If they wanted to make this inconspicuous maybe they shouldn’t have used such a loud announcer. 

As he announced someone named Amon, Korra saw the stage open up and a man ascending from below. She couldn’t see well but the man was also wearing a mask so there wasn’t any difference. Korra was listening half heartedly to the man retelling his past as she looked once more for the Satos through the audience; she may not see them clearly but she could distinguish their figures at least. Hiroshi was very plump and it’s very easy to notice someone with such stature, Asami on the other hand was harder. She’s fit and can pass as anyone if she’s wearing non fitting clothes; Asami has a very nice figure greatly noticeable if she’s wearing fit clothing. However with the dirty glass and too many people around Korra couldn’t pinpoint where the girl is unless her hair was down then Korra would be able to.

It didn’t escape Korra’s mind how beautiful Asami is and as much as she has better memory of her physique and features, Korra realized that with a very eye catching face Asami might be wearing an Equalist mask as well. Her only hope of finding her charge among the crowd was to look for Hiroshi, surely with how over protective he is with his daughter he’ll keep her close. With a renewed target Korra searched among the Equalist men around to see if besides them she could see someone plump with them.

She was nearing the stage with her search when he heard the Amon guy say something about a way to beating the gangs. She paused her search to look at the man, Korra was interested what the Equalist came up with. Moments later the masked men brought along bounded men from the back, from the looks of it they’re part of the Triads.

 

“Now in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to defend himself.” Amon said as one of the henchmen with sticks on his back remove Zolt’s bindings. Korra has heard of Lightning bolt Zolt, he’s the head of the Triple Threat Triads and was greatly feared by small business owners along the area. Apparently he charges business owners with some ruse about a fee for their protection against other gangs; it’s not like they have much of a choice. Either they pay or get their place trashed or worse.

Watching Zolt fight Amon, Korra could see that the Amon guy was the better fighter. His movements were swift and his footing was fluid; watching the guy moved Korra had a brief memory of water tribe scrolls. Zolt punched forward and Amon received it with grabbing the wrist and turning Zolt around on his knees. Without stopping Amon took hold of Zolt’s nape; Korra didn’t noticed it before but Amon was wearing something on his hands, it looked like a gauntlet but with wires and stuff. Once Amon had a good grip, Zolt was thrashing around; Korra tried to get a better look but only saw flickers of light from the hand of Amon. Moments later he let him go and Zolt dropped down dead, many were awed and speechless by the demonstration, only when Amon went to the mic and talked did they shook it off.

Korra didn’t listen to him though; she was looking at his hands. She listened half heartedly at the beginning but heard phrases like power over them or one touch, whatever it was it was mighty effective on Zolt. Even now he wasn’t moving at all. The others that were tied up were brought forward to be used again, and Korra paid good attention even with the difficult view. 

It’s a contraption of some sorts that was making flickering lights, Korra couldn’t see well but her position above the stage gave her good hearing range. The sound was weird, like a bee flying near your ear. It was a zzzzt sound that depends on how long Amon was holding someone. 

Suddenly steam gushed out from a door up the railing and people began to panic. Korra went back up the roof and looked around for the ambush but no one was around; she ran to the side and found someone climbing down the fire escape. Korra was about to jump down but guy with sticks on his back came out and use the sticks on the ladder. Again there was that sound, but with the clear view Korra was able to finally know what was making it. It was electricity.

Two guys fell off the ladder as – Korra would just call him stash cause of his moustache – stash went after them. Korra didn’t want to expose herself because she was a clear target and she might hurt someone important to the Satos. Going up the front of the roof, Korra tried to distinguish any of the Satos from the crowd. 

She saw Hiroshi pushing people away and shouting Asami’s name; Korra has a new target, find Asami Sato. She jumped from the roof and used the protruded railings as ledges to grab and swing from ledge to ledge. When she got down Korra ran a few meters away from the scene and whistled for Naga to come; looking aware of her surrounding Korra heard the heavy foot falls of Naga’s feet. Wasting no time to pet her, Korra jumped on her back and gave Naga Asami’s handkerchief that Korra sneakily stole to use as a trace.

Giving a bark of affirmation Naga ran back to the warehouse, she turned where stash fought the two Triad members and ran past the alley. Korra was keeping an open eye for any sign of pursuit, she didn’t need an ambush right now; her main priority is finding Asami

Just a few more blocks further in the alley Korra heard a fight going on, pushing Naga to go faster, Korra was just in time to throw a knife towards a guy who was about to bash an Equalist head. The guy screamed as the knife buried itself on his forearm. The Equalist quickly turned its head to my direction and continued fighting. Whoever this was they know I’m on their side.

Korra guided Naga towards the group, and Naga came barreling towards their barricade. The polar bear dog bit anyone within range and starts to shake them furiously like a toy. Korra jumped down Naga and knocked out a few more, then proceeded to haul the Equalist on Naga’s back.

The Equalist squirmed its protest but Korra wasn’t having any of it. She was sure that the masked Equalist was Asami from the way Korra carried her. But just to make sure, Korra unmasked the woman to not get more problems. The woman’s ebony locks came tumbling out and she grunted her displeasure as Korra smirked at her appearance. Korra wanted to chuckle with how Asami’s scowl turned into a pout as she placed her on Naga’s back; the fight was long over by that time.

Giving the mask back to Asami without word, Korra saddled herself on Naga and urged her to start running back. Barking with energy Naga ran fast out of the alley, prompting Asami to release a small squeak and hurriedly finding some sort of handle to not fall over. Whether it was fortunate or not, Asami’s only choice of handle was the woman in front of her; with another burst of speed from Naga the Equalist quickly embraced the woman’s torso and clung to dear life. Korra’s smirk only broadens by Asami’s grip and urged Naga to go faster.


	5. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami learns something new about her bodyguard, and she starts questioning herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am very sorry for accidentally deleting my work. Clearly I have more to learn on this site.  
> So I am also very sorry if there are typos around, some of my editing I did here rather than on my original documents!
> 
> Anyway here's the new Chapter! (or is it chapters?)

Asami was never one to shy away from speed; working with Satomobiles and test driving them tend to give someone a thrill for speed. But riding on a – whatever you call it – gave Asami a fright. She never expected the dog like animal to be as fast if not faster than her Satomoblies, Asami was already making plans on developing Satomobiles to be better. It wasn’t really the speed that Asami got sacred of, it was more of the notion that she wasn’t in control of what’s happening. Add the fact that her safety relied on someone she didn’t trust, riding something alive and moving was new to her.

Still clinging firmly on the woman’s torso, Asami didn’t notice that they were back in Future Industries. Her eyes were still shut closed and she was still making comparisons inside her head, she was so focused on her thoughts that she nearly didn’t hear Korra coughing to get her attention. Snapping her eyes wide open she looked around and slowly looked up to where she was clinging. Greeting her curious eyes was her bodyguard with her usual passive face, gesturing with her head that they were back at the office.

Fumbling around the saddle, Asami was about to slide from the side when she heard the woman say something to the animal.

“Naga, down girl” This would be the very first time she heard the woman speak. Asami has never heard her speak even when she was hanging around the area. She always saw her as the passive faced bodyguard that she secretly thinks was some sort of machine since she never spoke or do anything besides being there. Her voice was deep and whole, and surprisingly young sounding compared to her always passive nature.

Shaking herself out of her pondering, Asami proceeded to slide down. She was still preoccupied with hearing her bodyguards’ voice that she just stood there and think. Apart from her first impression with the woman, Asami has been seeing new characteristics coming forth from her bodyguard. She tends to smirk a lot but this time Asami could see – if her imagination wasn’t fooling her, that there was mirth in her eyes and a youthful expression on her face. Asami has taken quite a liking for observing people that these new developments interest her.

“Miss Sato, is everything alright?” The woman asked. Asami jerked her head up and saw the woman has a somewhat troubled face on her. She just keeps on learning new things about this woman. Again this is the first time Asami was addressed by the woman, and she could not believe that she can’t think of a response. Gathering what’s left of her scattered mind, Asami said the first thing she thought.

“What is this? – I mean she?!” Asami blurted out, she was never in the position to feel the need of making conversation; in fact when she talks to anyone they’re the ones who babbles nonstop. What the hell was happening to her? 

The woman’s eyebrows rose and scrunched down again in confusion, Asami was making things awkward and she really wanted to just let the earth swallow her up. Her stand was rigid and uncomfortable but she could not make herself unwind, her eyes were a bit wide than usual and Asami could feel the start of a blushing heat come to her face. Korra was leaning down towards her from asking her a while ago and she too seemed to be stuck in that position with her very confused face. Finally after a lifetime but truthfully just mere seconds the woman answered.

“Naga’s a polar bear dog. It’s native in the southern water tribe.” She said, her tone was of both affection and affirmation. Asami quickly collected herself and did something that is nearly second nature for her. She observed the animal and thought up designs from it. She gave the woman a nod of her head and walked around them. The polar bear dog seemed to mirror her owners’ confused disposition.

“How fast can she go? Was that her fastest a while ago or can she go faster? And where’s her force coming from, her hind legs are thinner so does she make use of her front legs dominant force?” Asami was beginning to get carried away, and she could picture something working in her head. She didn’t notice how Korra and the polar bear dog bend their head sideways and gave each other a glance.

“She can go faster miss, but I can’t answer your other questions. If it would be alright though, could you go inside? I’m sure Hi – Mr. Sato would like to hear from you.” Only then did Asami remember what just happened a while ago. She quickly checked her watch and saw it was nearing 9 pm; she cursed quietly and turned to ran inside. She was about to start running when she realized something.

“How did you know where I was?!” Asami asked. She was frustrated how Korra was passive again. She gave her a questioning glare and fully turned around to show she wasn’t leaving without an answer. 

“Miss Sato it is my job to keep you safe. Where ever you are and when ever, I have agreed to do so and I did so tonight. Please tell your father you are safe. I’m sure he is worried sick right now.” Korra answered without pause, and with a nod she gently urged her companion and left. Asami was left annoyed and dissatisfied with the whole thing; huffing out her frustrations she turned and walked towards the entrance. If her bodyguard was right about anything, it’s that her father was definitely worried and she needed to hurry or else he’s bound to do something outrageous.

Asami just exited the elevator when she was engulfed by a hug. She very nearly tried to defend herself but she saw the Lieutenant just a few space away from the elevator. Realizing her father was hugging her; she hugged him back and patted his back. Clearly she got him worried.

“Asami! Where have you been?! I looked for you but the police eventually came to the scene. How’d you get here?” Hiroshi asked immediately when he broke off the hug. His face was flooded with relief as Asami assured him she was alright.

“I’m fine dad, I ran along some fighters when I was running away. Actually your bodyguard idea came through. Korra found me and beat up the others, afterwards she brought me here.” Asami said as she surveyed the hall. They were the only ones there and Asami wondered if the other Equalist were lying low for a while. She didn’t see how both men reacted to her answer, she was preoccupied with how everything turned out that she didn’t see how Hiroshi scowled and how the Lieutenant narrowed his eyes.

“Well, at least she is of use. I could have had her head otherwise! She was probably following us without our notice. This is bothersome, I ordered her to leave us alone, however she did do what she is hired to do. Pesky filthy beast, I need to have a word with her.” Hiroshi said to himself, but Asami heard him still. She was a bit startled with how dismissive her father was with how she was saved, she reasoned that maybe he was concerned that Korra was spying. So she just nods her head and told them she was tired and was going to her bedroom.

Asami was silent as she walks out of the building, she didn’t know how she felt. Something about how her father talked tonight bothered her; she just didn’t know what it was. Shrugging, she left the thought alone and proceeded to drive back to the mansion. She didn’t realized how tired she was but she was speeding a tad bit just to get to her room. The whole event took a toll on her and the added interaction with Korra got her relatively tired; Asami doesn’t know what’s with her but – she suddenly swerved on the drive way as she realized something.

There was a chorus of honks and swears coming from the back but Asami wasn’t paying it any mind. She absentmindedly reversed and drove faster towards the mansion as her mind goes into chaos. She didn’t realize it but she has been referring to her bodyguard by her name! She was slowly getting upset by the whole thing and by the time she was at the mansion she was already angry.

Parking her car a little bit rougher than usual she shut it off and angrily marched towards the front doors. She can’t believe she let her guard down! Asami hoped that her father didn’t notice her slip; she doesn’t want him to be more concerned about her well being. Asami half expected the woman in question to be around the foyer but unfortunately Asami never saw her around the mansion. Her father told her she has a room assigned for her, but she was never informed of its whereabouts.

Her left eye was twitching a bit in annoyance, her mood got worse as she stomp her way towards her room. Asami doesn’t know where the ire is coming from, it’s not like Ko – the woman did anything wrong. Her whole existence is wrong but she didn’t do anything wrong towards Asami…

Asami sighed as she opened her bedroom door. She was getting confused on the whole thing. Yes the woman is the enemy, she has taken lives and hurt people numerous of times. That’s what they are fighting for! But how come Asami is feeling wrong. The woman was an abomination towards humanity, to be so ruthless at such a young age; she deserves the hate and everything that comes with her actions! But Asami can’t help but feel she is missing something, why was she so bothered by this?!

“Aaarrgh!” Asami exclaimed. She could not get any rest with her mind going through everything that was wrong with the woman! But at the same time, her mind kept looking for something she doesn’t know! Asami has read the folder concerning her bodyguard; she knows how efficient and how terrifying she truly is! But how can anyone associate those heinous acts towards a 17 year old?!

That was the problem Asami was having. Though it wasn’t what her mind was looking for, her root cause was her bodyguards’ appearance. It was hard to act with disdain towards someone who didn’t look the part. Almost all of the gangs and thugs in Republic City looked either arrogant or malevolent; though there are individuals who were left with no choice but to be one Asami could see a resigned expression that didn’t bother to do anything about it.

Asami has no mercy for them also, even when left with no choice – whether to be killed or to kill – Asami believes that there had to be something left to do than just accepts how it was. She tolerates those who clearly were remorseful of their deeds; at least they can still change. But what Asami hates the most is those who accept that this is how the world works! How can there be justice if people accept how unfair life has become? How can there be equality if there are those who continuously make use of this notion?!

Asami doesn’t know anything personal about the woman, but she has yet to feel any malevolent intention from her. And again that’s her problem, she haven’t seen her for who she truly is. Asami can keep her guard up as long as she likes, but as long as the woman doesn’t show her true colors she can’t force herself to – what exactly is she forced to feel?

Being startled with the unexpected question Asami rose from her bed and walked idly around. She didn’t know where that came from, was she being forced? Asami shook her head, no she’s not being forced; what they’re fighting for is right. Those gangs, thugs, and hired men are at the wrong. They have destroyed many lives and they laugh at them as if they’re not worth anything. 

Asami didn’t notice that she was pacing till she saw something outside her window balcony. She abruptly stopped as she saw the woman in question for all her problems tonight. Her bodyguard was facing the other way and seems to be waiting for something; for a moment she was suspicious till she saw the polar bear dog bounding towards its owner. It dropped something on the ground and the woman throws it far in the property. Asami scowled as she sets her eyes on the source of her dilemma.

Even if she has reaffirmed her own beliefs she still doesn’t understand where the woman falls under. Her bodyguard is the most dangerous person in the world, how can that be right? People like her should be locked up for the crimes they have committed. But how come, upon seeing her bodyguard like this, her mind wonders for something she cannot fathom. What was it with this woman?

Asami doesn’t understand how things have become this complicated but she needs to find out or else her mind won’t stop till it gets the answer it is looking for. But what could she be looking for? Is this something she feels due to her saving a while ago? She has never been in such a situation where she requires saving, though her father says otherwise. But is this all due to some sort of confuse form of gratitude? Was she questioning herself just because she saw the woman save her from a possible horrific outcome? Asami hates introspection.

She was still watching the woman play with the polar bear dog when the said animal came running over zealously towards her owner. With a powerful leap towards the woman the polar bear dog buried its owner in a mass of muscle and fur; for a short while nothing happened and Asami thought that maybe her problems might have been answered.  
But suddenly below the furry animal the woman pushed herself upward with incredible strength and pushed the polar bear dog to the side; the animal came rolling over and was upside down looking back to its owner. They had a mini stare off when the animal gave a much emphasized lick across the woman’s face; moments later – though Asami thinks her ears have fooled her – she heard a soft chuckle come from the woman below. 

It was such a soft sound that if she didn’t unconsciously open her balcony window to watch the woman clearly, she wouldn’t have heard it. The carefree chuckle was so loud in the silence of the night that Asami was enraptured by it. It was disconcerting how such innocence was carried by that sound, that sound that was produced by someone she feels is wrong. 

Closing the window Asami pushed the thoughts at the back of her mind. She didn’t need those thoughts right now; all it did was confusing her and give her a headache. Asami decided that the next time she sees her bodyguard she’ll ignore her and treat her how she is to be treated: as her bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami was never unfair, as equality is what they fight for. Asami has greatly understood the weight of her views and decisions. However she never had anything to question her beliefs. There is just something different from Korra :)
> 
> Mako and Bolin are nearing their appearance!!


	6. Getting Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has a lot of free time, what could possibly go wrong with helping a friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted you guys to know that I added a Christmas Special for Legend and Avatar! I posted it on my series? I'm still new to that feature. Anyway just search Legend and Avatar Christmas Special! Thank you!!

Lately Korra has been having the suspicion that she somehow offended Asami. Yes it’s a given that she doesn’t interact much with her employer but, Korra has at least a civil understanding with her. Well had would be more appropriate now; Asami has been giving Korra a cold demeanor that could rival her past Mistresses iciness. Korra shudders at remembering her time in fire nation; that was one of the few assignments that she truly thought she could not complete. 

Right now Korra is frolicking the streets of Republic City, she has been continuously dismissed since the Equalist Meeting in the warehouse. Korra believes that Hiroshi is insecure with how easily she infiltrated the event; Korra rationalize that Hiroshi is making sure that she is clueless with their plans and that she would not hinder them. Korra wanted to snort at his attempt because a lot of Equalist who hangs around the mansion and future industry likes to boast of their power and accomplishments, Korra didn’t even need to snoop, the idiots wasn’t even waiting to be asked.

They’ve been taunting her about her demise – that even she would fall against Amon. Korra merely give them a steely glare and they immediately scurry away from her. Korra wasn’t concerned about it, she didn’t care who won all she gives a damn about was her job and those who pose a threat against it. Personal vendettas aren’t part of her list of priorities, she gets them every once in a while so it’s not something she’s new to. And Korra is confident that she won’t lose, sure Amon is good – actually he’s more than that and he could dispatch trained professionals easily. Korra could see an interesting match ahead and she speculates that Amon could actually match her in a fight; but in a death match Korra has no doubt she’d be the victor, she’s more than an assassin she’s a survivor. 

Recently Korra has been playing in the gauntlet, with all her free time she thinks it’s fine to play a round or two to past time. She used to just stay in her room in the mansion when she was dismissed but that room was too small and Naga can’t fit through the door or window, Naga contents herself with sleeping outside Korra’s window while it’s open so she could still smell her owner near her.

Downtown is always busy in Republic City; the place is where most of the business starts and usually where gangs also mark their territory. Gangs now a day’s target business oriented area to gather more money, thankfully Korra’s apartment isn’t under anyone’s. 

Korra was about to head to Narooks when she saw Mr. Chung being hassled by the Triads. Korra usually don’t bother with gang business but Mr. Chung was one of the nice people here that welcomed Korra with open arms; he didn’t judge her and he even offered her a bargain for his phonograph. 

“I’m sorry! Business has been slow; please take one of my phonographs!” Mr. Chung begged, one of the Triad members – Two-toed Ping, smashed the phonograph with a downward kick.

“My friend here isn’t a music lover. Give me the money or else –” Viper, the new head of the Triple Threat Triads, threatened Mr. Chung. 

“Or else what?” Korra cut Viper off his threat. Korra liked Mr. Chung, she won’t stand by while he gets his shop destroyed. The Triads turned their head towards Korra and looked at her in bewilderment; clearly they don’t know who she was as a gauntlet fighter. The three Triad members looked at each other then laughed.

“Since you're obviously not from around here, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital.” Viper said, he didn’t know who the girl was but she is clearly stupid enough to try and stop them.

“You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital, and for your sake, I hope there's one nearby.” Korra said, smirking when their faces turned sour from what she said. 

“Who do you think you are?” Viper questioned the girl. He was enraged that the girl talked back to him, he was gonna teach her who’s boss around here.

“Why don't you come and find out?” Korra goaded them more, they were totally underestimating her; sure normally gangs know who participate in the gauntlet cause they’re good fighters and are usually gang members as well. But Korra was just a temp and she tried to blend with the rest of the fighters, she was gonna trash this guys.

Viper got pissed and took out his whip, he flicked it overhead and then towards Korra. Korra bend down and dashed to the side, Korra was at a disadvantage since she didn’t have a weapon but she could still avoid it easily. Korra dashed from side to side moving gracefully like a wave, and like a wave that’s about to land, Korra kicked Viper sideways on the head; he dropped down unconscious.

Next was the big guy, who charged forward viciously, Korra just waited for the right moment then slightly crouched down and gave him an equally vicious uppercut. The man flew up at least a couple of feet in the air and landed harshly on a vendor stall then drop on the ground. The last was two-toed Ping, panicking he lit one of his dynamites and threw it towards Korra; Korra would usually just divert the explosive away from her or return them back to the attacker so that it would explode on him but she was consciously aware that other people could get hurt. So Korra did something risky and caught the dynamite and turned it so that the lit part was facing Ping, running out of time she stabbed the lit part at Ping’s open palms extinguishing it. Having a firm grip on Ping, Korra spun him around and threw him at the wall; the backside of his head bled and he slumped on the ground.

Being focused on Ping, Korra failed to notice Viper getting up and dragging the other one on the car. He drove towards Korra without stopping so she was forced to jump to the side while Ping tried to catch up and jumped inside the open door. They were about to escape when Korra tore off a street sign and used it as a spear, the jagged end broke through the back window of the car and it swerved to the side and crashed on a store. The three Triad members were groaning as Korra jogged towards their location.

“Oh thank you so much Korra!” Mr. Chung thanked Korra gratefully. Korra didn’t see him follow her but she nodded her head and told him to go because she could hear police sirens nearby. Thanking her once more, Korra looked around if there were any casualties and flee the scene. Sadly she wasn’t fast enough from leaving the area and the cops were after her.

Korra thought about it while she was running, if she was caught they’d be charging her of destruction of property and evading arrest, however if she shook them of her trail somehow her description will be noted and if she’s spotted they’ll be taking her in. Both situations aren’t favorable with her, especially if the Sato’s hear of it.

Making a decision she stopped running and waited to be arrested. The police looked confuse because Korra was close to losing them but she stopped and even willingly got in the car. Korra thought that it was better for the Sato’s to know how it all happened then escaping and suddenly being arrested if she was spotted; that wouldn’t go well with the Sato’s if they found out she’s wanted and has been hiding.

Arriving in the Police station was a surreal experience for Korra, she has never been caught for her job and even if they do sometimes certain assignments grant her immunity to arrest. Korra is hoping this was the same. Waiting inside a room, she told someone earlier before going in that she is employed by the Sato’s therefore they need to be present to get her out. She was studying her cuffs when the door opened and in walked the chief of police; she at least found three ways to remove her cuffs but still favors in just breaking it with force.

“Let’s see, multiple destruction of property and evading arrest… you’re in a whole mess of trouble young lady” Lin stated her crimes. She was grateful that the Triads were arrested – if only momentarily, but she still needs to do her job, and this kid was caught red handed.

“I saw someone I know being hassled. I said to let him go and they wouldn’t. I really have nothing else to say cause the Sato’s might not like it. Besides the destruction of property that I only can take responsibility to was the torn street sign, the rest were from the Triads.” Korra said calmly. She was confident she won’t be arrested, but she knows she might be having trouble with the Sato’s instead.

“I know that kid. You’ve already said that outside, but where are they? You sure they’re coming?” Lin didn’t buy that she was from the Sato’s especially since the kid’s only 17 yrs old. 

“There is no need for that chief. We’re here.” The door opened and in came Hiroshi and Asami Sato. Hiroshi’s voice was full of annoyance when he entered. He knew that the scoundrel would get in trouble soon.

Korra was surprise that both Sato’s came. She was only expecting Hiroshi to be present since he is her primary employer but Asami was not anticipated; Hiroshi looked annoyed while Asami looked indifferent. Now Korra can’t go with her original plan, she wasn’t really that mindful of Hiroshi and was fine ignoring him for the rest of the situation but Asami was different. Something was up with her and Korra didn’t want to add more to whatever’s making things tense around them.

“Please chief tell me what are her charges, we’ll settle everything else when we get back.” Hiroshi said, he sat besides Korra and pressed the bridge of his nose. This part was also included in the contract that she can’t be arrested while bind to the contract, but Hiroshi learned new info from the Triads and found out that they’re planning on working together with other gangs. The Red Monsoons were already confirmed to have agreed and this was greatly distressing for Hiroshi; He could not afford to lose Asami’s bodyguard.

Papers were being signed while Korra remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, she wanted to at least defend herself but that wouldn’t look good with Hiroshi around. Korra was a bit annoyed that the Chief of police didn’t mention how she took out three members of the Triads, she was hoping that if the Sato’s found out who she fought they’d change their mind, but seeing as all they talked about was Korra’s charges then nothing was revealed. Asami looked particularly colder than before, what the hell was wrong with her?

They were about to finish when the door opened again, an officer whispered to the chief while Hiroshi didn’t mind raising his head, he really wanted this to be over with. The chief nodded her head and the officer brought someone in again. It was Mr. Chung. Korra seems to be having surprises today.

“I’m sorry for being forceful but I heard Korra was arrested. That shouldn’t be! She saved my life! Those Triads would have destroyed my shop before you guys come, and they would have escaped as well. At least now they’re behind bars, even if for a short time.” Mr. Chung said the last part snidely towards the chief of police. He didn’t like that he was constantly threatened and Korra was always there to help him out, this wasn’t the first time.

Korra was waiting for anything to happen, Mr. Chung was glaring towards Chief Beifong while she was looking straight ahead and facing Hiroshi, Hiroshi was scrutinizing Mr. Chung and Asami was looking towards Korra with raised eyebrows. If nothing happened today, Korra was fine with it cause that was Asami’s first show of emotion other than indifference; Korra didn’t know why but she was greatly troubled with why Asami’s behavior changed.

Korra watched as Asami excused both herself and her father from the group and talk with her father, Korra gave Mr. Chung a grateful smile and nodded towards him, she didn’t see Asami pause with her talk upon seeing them interact. Chief Beifong raised her eyebrow at the friendliness from the two and asked why.

“Well chief, Korra has helped me since she moved here! I am eternally grateful that I’ve met her; me and my family wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her.” Mr. Chung tried to be civil but he was greatly furious and disappointed with the police.

Hiroshi huffs loudly at Asami and Korra feels that maybe she won’t be in trouble, after all the only thing Hiroshi wouldn’t be happy about was if Korra was in a good position or still breathing. Marching towards the trio Hiroshi pleads against the charges, Korra tried not to look smug but the raised eyebrow of Asami says otherwise.

Korra and Asami stayed with Mr. Chung at the reception while Hiroshi and Chief Beifong went to her office to fix the incident. They were waiting for a while in silence when a shout of Mr. Chung’s name was heard; it seems his family came to see him.

“What happened dear? Is something wrong with Korra?” Mrs. Chung asked worriedly, Korra only met the woman rarely and the most recent was when she helped their daughter get home from getting lost. Mr. Chung explained the situation to his wife while their daughter – Mai, came towards Korra.

“Korra! Korra! Mommy said you were in trouble! Did you eat the cookies?” Mai asked innocently, Korra loves the girl, she was funny and sweet but can be mischievous when she’s having too much fun. Korra bent down and threw the girl upward; catching the squealing girl Korra didn’t see Asami looking at her with an indescribable face. 

“Again! Again Korra!” Mai said while giggling.

“Oh Mai enough! They’re waiting for the Chief of Police!” Her mother lightly scolded her, she took Mai away from Korra and the girl visibly pouted from being taken away from her. Korra chuckled and notice Asami looking at her weirdly; she composed herself and went back to waiting silently.

“So Korra what’s with you and the Sato lady?” Mrs. Chung asked in a whisper, she noticed the heavy atmosphere between the two and could not help but be curious.

“Her father’s my employer ma’am, I don’t think they like it that I got in trouble.” Korra tried to sound innocent; she didn’t like the woman having ideas about them.

“Oh? Bodyguard I presume?” Mrs. Chung asked, Korra merely nodded and she accepted the silent answer. She thought Korra was trying not to be rude to her employer when she answered shortly but Korra noticed Asami listening too attentively to them; Korra didn’t want the Chung family getting mixed with the Equalist.

Hiroshi stepped out of the office with a look of accomplishment on his face; he seems to have gotten more than just Korra’s freedom. He told Asami they were leaving and Korra nodded to a stoic Chief of Police then followed the Sato’s, she waved goodbye to the Chung’s and gave a brief gentle smile to Mai as she hugged her leg goodbye. She didn’t give mind acknowledging Asami’s stares anymore, at least now something else is going on rather the icy persona the girl was showing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? I wrote this during Christmas but got too carried away by life to post it. 
> 
> I'm not too happy with this one cause it's too narrative? I don't know... it just didn't sit well with me.


End file.
